This invention generally relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same, which capacitor is of face bonding type, and is fixed in a casting of an insulating synthetic resin.
Conventional solid electrolytic capacitors of this sort have been constructed such that a capacitor element is manufactured by laminating a metal oxide semiconductor layer, such as a manganese dioxide film, and a cathode layer made of carbon and silver paint one after another on an anode electrode made of a sinter of a valve metal, such as tantalum, which anode electrode has an anode lead made of a valve metal, such as tantalum, and a dielectric oxide film formed on the surface thereof, and then the capacitor element is wrapped by an insulating synthetic resin so as to form a capacitor body. From the capacitor body are led an anode terminal connected to the anode lead, and a cathode terminal connected to the cathode layer.
As will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings hereinafter, conventional solid electrolytic chip capacitors have suffered from various problems. For instance, some conventional chip capacitors are large in size, while some other chip capacitors are difficult to manufacture although the size thereof is relatively small. Furthermore, conventional solid electrolytic capacitors of this sort have had variations in quality throughout a number of products.